


At Night He Thinks of You and Not Me

by Brink182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dream Cheating, F/M, M/M, poor Catherine, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I try not to be bitter at the whole thing, but it’s hard when you’re lying next to your boyfriend and he’s saying someone else’s name in his sleep. That’s when I hate you. Really hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night He Thinks of You and Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird idea I got after reading about and watching clips of episodes in later seasons (I'm still only on season 1) and looking at pictures on google and talking to my cousin and making theories of said data. I hope it doesn't suck.

** At Night He Thinks of You and Not Me **

** By: Brink182 **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize from _Hawaii Five-0._

* * *

 

“Welcome home! I bet you’re starving, huh?”

“Actually, I’m really beat, Catherine. Work was just killer.”

He eyed the table where a romantic candlelit dinner waited.

“I’ll have to take a rain check.”

I sat alone at the table, not for the first time. I hate when he does this, but he’s out there catching bad guys and making this island a safe place to live, so I’m not complaining too much. I look at the picture of us drinking red wine on the beach at sunset. Man, I miss those days. Our last date was at Rainbow’s Drive-In with eighties’ hair metal playing on the radio! He’s just been so apathetic in our relationship lately. I don’t know if he’s starting to wish I could get lost or something. He’s grown so distant, I hate it.

* * *

After I clean up the dinner dishes, I go upstairs. Figures, he’s actually already asleep! Gone are the days when we’d get so wrapped up in each other we’d forget about dinner. I stare at the handful of silk and lace draped over the chair. There’ll be no need for that tonight. Instead, I change into one of his Navy t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts and quietly slip into bed beside him.

* * *

 

He’s tossing and turning in his sleep. I wonder what he’s dreaming about. A memory or something imaginary? I can’t seem to read his mind anymore. It might as well be a perfect stranger sleeping next to me.

That name. He says that name again. That one name and it’s not mine. It never is anymore. You’ve taken him away from me and neither of you realize. That’s the hardest part. He’s gone but doesn’t know it. One day, he will though, so I’m going to try and make this work for as long as possible. I loved him first and if being with you makes him happy, I have no choice but to watch him go peacefully. I try not to be bitter at the whole thing, but it’s hard when you’re lying next to your boyfriend and he’s saying someone else’s name in his sleep. That’s when I hate you. Really hate you.

* * *

 

Then, he does something completely unexpected. He wraps his arms around my waist and draws me close to him. He’s still asleep. I can’t remember the last time we laid like this, waking or sleeping, so I decide to just enjoy the feeling of our hips pressing so close against each other and the smell of his familiar scent that is just so uniquely him. He buries his face in the ticklish part of my neck right in the space between my head and neck.

He sighs once in contentment and right as I begin to fall asleep, he mumurs, “Danny.”


End file.
